Hi-Story
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Na época, pensara que Tony estava implicando com ele quando insistiu em levá-lo para sair para um "curso básico sobre o século XXI" e admitia que ficara curioso.


**Título:** Hi/story  
**Categoria: [Projeto] Pare, pensa e escreva, Vingaescritor,** **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09**; Slash M/M; Humor, Drama.  
**Advertências:** Sexo explícito.  
**Resumo:** Na época, pensara que Tony estava implicando com ele quando insistiu em levá-lo para sair para um "curso básico sobre o século XXI" e admitia que ficara curioso.  
**Item Utilizado:** amor + sexo; descoberta + prazer

**Hi/story**

Steve enxugou o suor da testa com a toalhinha ao entrar no apartamento de Tony, na verdade, no apartamento deles, precisava se acostumar a pensar assim, como o moreno insistia.

Acabara de chegar depois de ter saído para correr, havia a academia aqui, mas, de vez em quando, preferia sair, agora que já estava mais acostumado com esse novo mundo e Tony fora essencial para sua melhor adaptação.

Sentou-se na cadeira perto da bancada da cozinha, bebendo água e deixando as lembranças repassarem em sua mente. Como poderia imaginar que ter saído aquela noite meses atrás –mesmo que muito a contragosto- com Tony o levaria até onde estava hoje, namorando e morando junto do gênio excêntrico?

Na época, pensara que Tony estava implicando com ele quando insistiu em levá-lo para sair para um "curso básico sobre o século XXI" e admitia que ficara curioso.

Vindo de uma época em que o **amor** levava ao **sexo,** sendo este último só mais uma forma de demonstrar carinho, portanto os dois eram o mesmo –e era assim que Steve pensava-, foi um choque e uma grande dificuldade entender como hoje se via esses dois separados, como agora se buscava o sexo para, por meio dele, achar o amor, ou até como forma de conseguir carinho.

Na verdade, ele terminara aquela noite (já quase de manhã) gritando algo assim na cara de Tony, dizendo que ele usava o sexo porque era o único jeito que sabia para conseguir contato, pois era muito egoísta, todos eram, para conseguir criar uma conexão amorosa de verdade.

"Você entendeu perfeitamente..." ele respondera "mas saiba também que nós, humanos estúpidos, não paramos de tentar mesmo assim... apenas usamos o que temos a nossa disposição, mas _nunca_ paramos de buscar o amor, não importa quão machucado a sua guerrinha nos deixou ou o quanto se sofreu e ainda se sofre para conseguir o direito de ser feliz..."

Steve passou quase um mês sem ver Tony, este evitando aparecer na S.H.I.E.L.D. E foi Fury quem o forçou a voltar de novo, não que ele tivesse saído, apenas dera a desculpa de que estava trabalhando em sua armadura (Tony lhe contou depois que isso era mentira). O loiro conseguira encurralá-lo e pedira desculpas, dizendo que queria conversar mais sobre o que ele falara, sem a bebida e os clubes de dança, apenas conversar, só os dois.

Foi uma **descoberta** agradável conversar com Tony, descobrir mais sobre o gênio e sobre o mundo em que este nascera e vivera. Era a realidade, mas parecia ficção às vezes e o gênio precisou mostrar livros de história e jornais antigos na internet e na biblioteca pública ao falar de alguns eventos.

O segundo grande conflito que tiveram foi sobre homossexualismo e mesmo concordando em alguns aspectos, Steve ainda tinha alguma dificuldade e dava exemplos, mostrando as ideias com que crescera e aprendera como certo. Alguns tópicos deixaram Tony exaltado, ao ponto de beijar Steve para provar que o beijo não tinha nada a ver com o sexo da pessoa.

Nesse ponto, a discussão se perdeu e foi "resolvida" com mais beijos, longos e lentos e de tirar o fôlego tanto que Tony precisou se afastar, dizendo:

-E-eu... preciso respirar...infelizmente...- ambos riram -...Então...

-O que estávamos falando mesmo?

-Eu não faço ideia... prefiro bem mais esse novo assunto...

E mais beijos se seguiram até ambos terminarem no sofá, Steve por cima de Tony, até que o loiro foi quem interrompeu dessa vez:

-T-Tony... eu...eu realmente não sei o que fazer...além de beijar...

-Eu...- Tony mal conteve o riso- ...eu posso dar um "curso" sobre isso também...

-Contanto que seja um curso com um só aluno...

-Eu sempre quis dar aulas particulares...-Tony sorriu de lado e ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivo, antes de revirar os olhos e dizer sim com uma aceno, respondendo a pergunta implícita.

E foi um curso e tanto... Steve ousava até dizer que passou com a nota máxima...

-Ei, você...-um Tony sonolento apareceu na cozinha, esfregando os olhos e usando um roupão, pois estava um pouco frio, Steve percebeu, agora que sua temperatura já se normalizara depois da corrida. -...o que você...-ele se interrompeu para bocejar –...está fazendo acordado tão tarde?

-São quase seis da manhã, Tony...

-Sério? –ele pegou a garrafa quase seca dele e bebeu o resto da água –O que _eu_ estou fazendo acordado tão tarde?  
-Procurando por mim, eu espero?

-Oh sim, é isso mesmo. Você, Capitão! Vá de imediato para minha cama!- ele imitou a voz de Fury e bateu continência.

Steve riu e Tony deu um meio sorriso, fazendo uma quase reverência em agradecimento e parecendo aceitar aplausos de uma plateia invisível.

-Eu estou todo suado,Tony...preciso de um banho...

-Para o chuveiro, então!- Tony apontou e começou a marchar na direção do aposento.

Steve revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça, mas seguiu o outro. Ao dobrar o corredor, foi agarrado e beijado, suas costas batendo na parede, porém mal sentiu, concentrado em corresponder ao ataque em sua boca. Tony já se livrara do roupão, revelando que estivera nu sob a peça e se preocupava agora em retirar o tecido que maldosamente cobria seu namorado ao mesmo tempo em que o arrastava para o banheiro.

Chegaram com certa dificuldade lá, ambos despidos e já com pontos vermelhos cobrindo o peito e pescoço das mordidas e chupões, assim como as marcas de dedos e de unhas nas costas e cinturas.

Aproveitou que iam ter de ficar de pé para escolher, dentre as posições possíveis, a favorita de Tony.

E, foi assim que, mal deixando a água tocá-los muito, Steve já erguia uma mão em busca do frasco de lubrificante que -é claro- Tony tinha dentre os produtos para banho numa pequena estante de vidro colada a parede perto do chuveiro. Tentou preparar o outro o melhor que pode, pois sabia que o moreno não era muito paciente quando estava gemendo naquele tom. Sim, isso mesmo, ele dissera que passara com as melhores notas no curso, não? Então é obvio que já sabia reconhecer cada gemido de Tony, cada variação no timbre e no volume tinha um significado diferente.

Steve ergueu o outro com facilidade, deixando as pernas envolverem sua cintura e os braços ao seu pescoço. Entrou em Tony não tão devagar quanto queria, usando os beijos para distrair e o próprio corpo para manter o gênio o mais parado possível.

Quando se percebeu completamente preenchido e Steve bem fundo dentro de si, jogou a cabeça para trás, nem ligando por ter batido no azulejo, tudo o que sentia era o outro e só o que ouvia era as respirações aceleradas e ofegantes enquanto compartilhavam um gemido quase sem som e muito mais uma expulsão de ar dos pulmões já praticamente vazios.

Steve tocou o rosto do moreno de leve com o nariz, esfregando um no outro e sorrindo para ele antes de atacar sua boca com vontade. Tony também sorria por entre o beijo, mas logo passou a ofegar e gemer quando o loiro começou a se mexer, estocando devagar, mas profundamente, saindo pouco, para entrar de novo. Só algum tempo depois ele conseguiu sair quase a metade antes de voltar com tudo, fazendo o tronco do gênio arquear.

-Eu te amo,sabia?- Steve disse baixinho, mas Tony escutara, pois o sentiu ficar tenso em seus braços e Steve forçou-se a desacelerar, até parar. Como o silêncio se prolongou, o loiro continuou –Tony...isso só vai funcionar se...como você mesmo disse uma vez, se formos para o outro aquele em que amor e sexo são uma coisa só...

-Você ainda se lembra disso?-Tony disse, encarando Steve pela primeira vez desde que ele falara aquelas três palavras, vendo-o acenar que sim com a cabeça –_Você é. Essa pessoa. Para mim._ Você é, Steve, eu só...não estou pronto para dizer isso...ainda...-Tony falou tudo isso encarando os belos olhos azuis e só no fim desviou o olhar, movendo as pernas para as soltar da cintura do loiro, porém este o impediu, pressionando-o mais contra a parede e entrando mais em Tony por consequência. Steve corou de leve ao ouvir o ofego baixo e ele mesmo usou de toda sua força de vontade para não se mover mais.

-Tudo bem, Tony, eu entendo...

Ficaram se olhando algum tempo antes de Tony dizer:

-Você escolheu um hora tão..."boa" para tocar no assunto...-disse sarcástico, mas não havia irritação de verdade em sua voz.

-Se não fosse numa hora assim você teria fugido...agora...eu sabia que não tinha como...-ele voltara a se mexer, então estava difícil falar.

-Eu entendi... apenas...ohhhh issooo...- Tony terminou gemendo e indo de encontro aos movimentos do outro.

Steve sorriu, esse era o gemido que mais gostava, acelerou as estocadas, sentindo que também estava perto.

E logo Tony estava alcançando o ápice, agarrando os fios loiros para se beijarem, gemendo o nome do namorado ou algo parecido com isso no processo. Sentindo o aperto maior envolta de seu membro, Steve logo gemeu alcançando seu **prazer**, continuando a estocar até se esvaziar.

Meia hora depois ambos estavam na cama, nus e satisfeitos sob os lençóis. Não demoraram muito para dormir, um nos braços do outro.

**The end.**


End file.
